The Sounds of Water
by Meandering Muse
Summary: Beside the fountain Raven thinks of her secret longings... first teen titan fan fic


A/N: I don't own Teen Titans! This is my fist fic with Raven and Beastboy, so tell me what you think. I want honest reviews Tell me expecially where I could discribe more. Thanks!

It was a cold spring night, but clear. The skies above twinkled, littered with stars, like that of diamonds strewn across a black blanket. The moon cast a fierce glow down upon the cool marble of the fountain whose crystalline water spilled into its massive basin. A soft scuffling of heels on a dirt path resounded amongst the park, fading as it neared the fountain. The gentle swishes of a cloak whispered in the night as Raven sat on the lip of the marble pool. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered, her hooded face radiating sorrow, "I just can't express what I feel."

The melodic rhythm of the water relaxed her as she closed her eyes. There were so many things she wished to say to him, but she could never. What if he didn't feel the same way? Plus, she'd never hear the end of it.

'_Sure,'_ she thought bitterly, '_all of us know about Starfire and Robin and nobody ever says anything, but when they think about me with anyone they just snigger. Why is it so unbelievable that I could ever love? I'm not that cold… am I?' _Hot tears started to form behind her eyes but she shook them away. She wouldn't cry over this. It was just a silly crush, wasn't it?

But… the way she felt for him, it wasn't a crush at all. Like the way he always could amuse her, even though she never showed it, or how worried she was when the Puppet King took his soul from him. She never thought she could be that scared. Even in the way she thought of him, how tenderly, or how red her face got when she woke up at night out of her dreams of late. It was more then just a crush… she really… _loved_ him.

"You know," the silly voice that she knew so well sounded from behind her, "it really is cold out here."

Raven turned, her black eyes misted by tears. "Beastboy?" she asked, blinking rapidly to avoid him seeing her sorrow.

Beastboy smiled, the shadows of his green face disappearing as the moon shone onto him, "Mind if I sit?" he asked, his forest eyes looking into her face.

'_Oh, Beastboy!' _she panicked, _'You always have the worst timing.' _"Be my guest," she said, disobeying her thoughts, "what brings you here?"

The teen shrugged, "Looking for you, I guess," he muttered, looking into the water. "You've been acting so… weird… lately. Did I do something wrong?" His eyes, pleading, looked into hers. He looked deathly afraid.

"Oh!" Raven exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock, "No, Beastboy, no… I am not mad at you, not at all." The blood in her face rose and she turned away, hoping the darkness would hide her blush.

"Then what's wrong?" he persisted, sounding happier.

Raven sighed, would he ever just let it be? Softly she lifted her hands to her head and removed her hood, turning to look into her secret-loves face. "Beastboy," she sighed, reaching forward and lightly touching his shoulder before recoiling her hand to her lap. "I- I don't know how to say what I want to." _'Gods,'_ she screamed inside herself, _'just, tell him! You sound so stupid.'_

"Raven?" Those eyes stared into hers and Raven felt her heart melt. Softly she inched closer to him, the trickling of the fountain and his voice filling her ears and mind.

"I can't tell you, Beastboy, but… I can show you." Tenderly she reached forward, wrapping her arms around his small body and pressed her warm lips to his. For a few moments there was no response, and then, suddenly, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his body.

Sparks ran through Raven's mind and heart as they kissed. _'Gods,'_ she thought desperately, _'I'm so glad he's holding me right now, or I'd fall over.'_

Slowly she broke their connection, keeping her arms encircled around his body. "I love you," she whispered, her dark eyes pouring into his. "I've loved you for months, I… I just couldn't tell you yet."

A wide grin broke out over Beastboy's face as his hand slid upwards to cup her face. His eyes twinkled he spoke, "Raven, I love you, too. Please, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Tears welled into Raven's eyes as the fountain rained down into the basin, filling the air with the peaceful melody of love.


End file.
